


Unseen 『tsukishima kei x oc』

by yzxzxa



Series: Karasuno High [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Challenge, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzxzxa/pseuds/yzxzxa
Summary: 『𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗮 𝗸𝗲𝗶 𝘅 𝗼𝗰 』"𝗪𝗲'𝗿𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶. 𝗦𝗵𝗲'𝘀 𝘂𝗴𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁" -𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗮 𝗸𝗲𝗶𝗜𝘇𝗮𝘆𝗼𝗶 𝗛𝗶𝗸𝗮𝗿𝘂 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗮 𝗹𝗼𝘄 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗳𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘀𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗹 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗧𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗮 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗿𝗲𝘁, 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝘀 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Original Character(s)
Series: Karasuno High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781569





	1. 💮Ichi💮

💮hikaru💮

"Please welcome, our rising star, Izanami!" says the tv announcer, as Izanami walked in, wearing a fit violet dress and black strapped heels, her hair tied back to an elegant ponytail.

"Hello, everyone! How have you been? I hope you all like my cover of "Yakimochi no Kotae" And thank you for the support you've always given to me!" smiled the beautiful girl and waved her hands to her fans in the audience.

It's 7:30 am and I am currently preparing my food for lunch. I tied my short black hair into a messy bun, leaving pieces of it hanging since it's too short to tie it all up. As soon as I started cooking, my glasses constantly got fogged up from all the steam, and it annoyed me since it was hard to watch the TV show.

I was busy scooping rice in my bento box when my phone began to ring loudly beside me. Putting down the ladle and my lunchbox, I answered the call almost immediately after seeing the caller's name on my screen.

'Nee-chan'

"Moshi-moshi? Hikaru?" says my sister through the phone, a smile automatically creeping up on my face.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nee-chan..." I replied timidly. "...y did you call?" my voice fading as I ask.

"My one-week photoshoot is finished Hikaru, today I'm attending another live interview. I'll be needing your help again, okay?" Konami-nee answered, completely in business mode.

She's Izanami after all.

Yes, my older sister, Izayoi Konami is the rising internet star "Izanami". Ever since we released her cover of Haniwa's Diagnosis: Love Sickness last month, her popularity skyrocketed. Gaining thousands of fans overnight and getting multiple offers from scouting agencies. There's a reason why I said 'we' but it's not that important so I'm skipping that part out.

My sister, unlike me, is a very vocal and very approachable person. She has the type of personality that attracts everyone she talks to. A person-magnet. She's 6 years older than me, her hair is dyed light pink and is a very fashionable person.

While I, on the other hand, is the meek and silent type. I simply don't like useless talks that are either too flattering or too boring. I like meaningful and a relaxing conversation with someone, but others take that as being snobby. My voice is often too soft to hear, so people also tend to get angry because I speak like that. Spreading nasty rumors back in my middle school in Tokyo, saying that Izayoi Hikaru is like this and other shit I didn't want to hear.

"I understand." I replied, shortly "When are you going to visit me here Nee-chan?" I asked, getting my hopes up that she'll probably be here on the weekends.

But to my dismay, "Schedule's still a bit tight. I won't be able to go there for a while Hikaru." Nee-chan answered.

I thought so. I sighed to myself. "I'd really like to live with you over there Nee-chan, can't I go back to Tokyo now? It's already been 3 months" I questioned calmly, trying not to sound too pushy but also eager to go.

However, it's always the same answer, "You can't Hikaru! T-The media's gonna go wild if they knew I had a little sister-!" she said almost yelling, obviously flustered, and stopped when she realized the tone she had taken. "I-I didn't mean to raise my voice Hikaru..." she trailed off.

I smiled bitterly by myself, "It's okay nee-chan. Do take care of yourself there. Don't worry about me here, I'm doing fine. Especially with the large sum of money you always send me for my expenses."

I heard her sigh from the other line, "I just want to protect you okay Hikaru? If anybody knows that I have a little sister, they would use that to threaten me or even get to my good side" she explained further.

I didn't know why she's still reasoning out though, I mean, I completely get what she's trying to say. Her, prolonging this conversation make it seem like she's avoiding something. But I shouldn't poke my nose in any further, she hates it when I do that and it's none of my business anyway.

"You can stop telling me everything now nee-chan. It's not like I'm still forcing you to bring me along. Anyway, I'm off to school. Just call me if you already need me. Aishiteru, Nee-chan (i love you, onee-chan)" I said sweetly, my finger already hovering above the end button.

"O-Okay, I'll be off then. My Manager's starting to get angry. I'll call you later Hikaru. Be careful at school. Bye" she reminded, although being careful at school doesn't have to do with my safety though. It's to be careful of that.

Quickly tapping the button, I ended the call. No i love you toos huh? Well, when did she ever said that to me? After slipping my lunch and the homework I did last night into my bag, I locked the house and went on my way to school.

"Ohayou Hikaru-chan! My you're quite early today aren't you?" greeted Mrs. Oikawa, one of my friendly neighbors. "Takeru's looking for your signature beef stew as always!" she added, chuckling.

Their house is in front of mine and when I moved here, his son, Tōru-nii helped me get my things out of the truck. He seems like a nice guy but his jokes are really annoying and sometimes, the entirety of him is. After that, I occasionally eat together with them, given that I live alone and have no one to eat dinner with at home.

I bowed as a response and smiled. "....ayou gozaimasu....please tell Takeru that I'll be making it...tomorrow....ittekimasu Obā-san (I'm off to school, Auntie)" then I continued walking to school. She nodded with a smile, though I personally think that she could make out what I just said. Unlike the others who easily got irritated whenever I speak in such a soft voice, they would casually ask me to say it again and would even blame themselves since they didn't hear

After a few more minutes, I already reached the gate of Karasuno. I walked alongside other students coming in, getting a few weirded looks here and there. I don't really get it why they're doing that sort of thing?

Brushing off the thought, I changed into my indoor shoes and was about to go upstairs when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"'Sup, Hikaru!" smiled Yama-chan, one of the few persons I usually exchange greeting with when I got here at Karasuno.

Although I can't just simply call him a friend, because my sister prohibited me from befriending anyone and accidentally expose our secret. He's a close acquaintance I guess? Though I actually like spending time with him. He's not pushy but still asks me a lot and will even stop talking whenever he feels like the atmosphere's getting awkward. He's a kind person.

"...ohayou, Yama-cha..."

"Again with the lame nickname?" he retorted, sighing. "Anyway, I heard you're in the same class as Tsukki?" Yama-chan asked.

My brows furrowed in confusion, thinking whose name did he just say. "..who's Tsukki...?" I asked.

"Ah! He's-" he got cut off when a tall blonde student rested one his hands on Yama-chan's shoulder.

"Oi Yamaguchi, what're you dawdling around for? Classes are going to start soon" says the guy with his headphones slung over his neck.

Yama-chan muttered a small apology, "Gomen, Tsukki"

Oh, so this person is—".....Tsukki?" I subconsciously blurted out, earning a stern look from the guy and soft laugh from Yama-chan.

"Yamaguchi who's this pipsqueak?" says 'Tsukki', and looked at me from head to toe.

I blinked three times before I realized that he just insulted me. Well, not that I mind though. It's not as if my world will end whenever someone talks shit about me, and it clearly wasn't the first time for me. I thought, shrugging off what he just said.

"Let me introduce you to one another," says Yama-chan and cleared his throat while he stood in between of us. "Tsukki, this is Hikaru, she's a friend that I met once at the library." Yama-chan started with me. Then with him. "Hikaru, this my childhood friend and a co-member at the volleyball club, Tsukishima Kei-san"

I put forth my hand, guessing that it's a proper thing to do when meeting someone, "....nice to meet you..." I muttered softly.

Tsukishima scoffed "Busu (ugly)" he replied before giving me an uninterested look and walked past me. "And don't call me Tsukki"

"A-Ah Tsukki! That's not so nice! Please don't give it much thought Hikaru, he's just like that whenever he meets new people" Yama-chan apologized in his stead.

I smiled plainly before saying, ".... I don't mind..." and started walking.

The three of us walked up the stairs, Yama-chan constantly exchanging looks between Tsukishima-san and Me. "O-Oi, Hikaru, are you really not mad because of what he said?" he asked, worried.

I shook my head immediately as a response. Yama-chan's room is on the edge of the stairs while our room is at the end of the hallway, so we had to say goodbye to him first.

"Oi, you two, don't fight okay? Tsukki, stop saying mean things to Hikaru" Yama-chan reprimanded him like a mother.

Tsukishima-san rolled his eyes at Yama-chan's comments as if he's heard that line from him a lot. "Furusai Yamaguchi, and just get in already" he spat out.

"Ahehehe, gomen Tsukki. So I'll see you guys later, Tsukki, Hikaru" Yama-chan said and walked inside his class.

"....bye Yama-chan..." I muttered under my breath and started walking again. I wonder how the two of them got close? Tsukishima-san doesn't seem so approachable.

"That nickname is lame" the blonde spoke beside me suddenly. I looked at him, confused of why did he had to say that.

That's when something came to mind, ".....n-ne Tsukishima-san, are saying that because you also want to be called like that.....?"

His eyes widened, mouth slightly parting in shock, clearly dumbfounded of my question. Oh. So he can make a face like that too huh?

"Hah?!"

"...should I call you Tsukki-chan from now on....?" says me again, in a whispering voice.

"Urusai busu(ugly), you're better off shutting your mouth" with a death glare, he grumbled and walked ahead. I shrugged the thought of and followed him silently from behind.

He kept giving me side looks, glares rather. Looks like I pissed him off. I didn't mean to do, the way he commented earlier really sounded like he wants me to call him that too.

But seriously, if glares could kill people, then I'd be dead by now. The way he does that is quite scary.

e n d o f c h a p t e r


	2. 💮Ichi💮

"I have your test results here in my hand, all of the names I'll be mentioning are those who scored the highest," Yuichi-sensei announced in front of the whole second-year class 2. A college preparatory class, that only the smartest are able to get in.

Tension started building up as every student eyed each other as if ready to devour their competitors. All of them but two.

Sitting at the back of the second row is the tall blonde boy in class, Tsukishima Kei, and behind him is a girl scribbling random notes on her notebook, Izayoi Hikaru.

"I'll start." Yuichi-sensei cleared her throat before speaking again, "The highest score of 100, is none other than... Izayoi Hikaru-san! Omedetto Izayoi-san! Please collect your paper here at the front" said sensei applauding the once again outstanding performance of the girl.

Startled, she clumsily got out of her seat and started walking forward, almost tripping and falling on her face because of a certain jerk-of-a-guy, sticking out his long leg from his table, Tsukishima Kei. Earning everybody's attention and laughter.

Hikaru hung her head down low in embarrassment and quickly got her paper from Yuichi-sensei's hand, "......gatou........masu" she muttered softly, almost a whisper.

"Good job Izayoi-san" Yuichi-sensei praised again as she started walking carefully back to her seat, trying not to trip again. "The next highest score is 99/100, scored by Tsukishima Kei-kun! Tsukishima-kun please collect your paper"

The tall blonde stood up, snickering at the girl who sat behind him, an action she's actually used to, before grabbing his paper from Yuichi-sensei. After getting back to his seat, he leaned backward on his chair.

"Oi busu (ugly), lucky for you, you're number 1 again" he praised, but his tone made it sound more like an insult to the girl's ears. But then again, when did he not? "So? Did you bring my lunch?"

Hikaru simply nodded as a response and continued scribbling notes, paying no attention to the guy who kept staring at her face.

"Good, we'll eat at the rooftop later. Don't be late," Tsukishima warned, looking at her with an amused yet scary smile on his face, "or else you know what happens. Am I clear?" he sternly asked.

The girl sighed.

".....es,.....goshujin (master)" Tsukishima frowned, just barely making out what she just muttered.

"What? I can't hear you busu (ugly)"

"Yes, Goshujin" she repeated, putting a rather peculiar smile on the boy's face.

You may think him rude, or a total bully, but this is their normal master and servant relationship. 

One that began because of an unfortunate incident.

e n d o f c h a p t e r


	3. 💮Nii💮

💮hikaru💮

Our homeroom teacher, Okami Yukari-sensei, suddenly had to transfer to a med school at Tokyo last week, and today's the first time we're meeting her replacement. She came in the same time as the bell rang, her hair cut short and tied back to a small ponytail. She looked like she's in her early twenties because of her clothes. Sensei was wearing a simple green t-shirt and light brown pants with ballooned ends.

Picking up a piece of unused chalk, she started writing her name on the board, Yoshida Airi, it read. "Ohayou gozaimasu, since Okami-sensei had to leave us, unfortunately, I have been assigned to be your homeroom teacher. My name's Yoshida Airi, I'm 23 and I'm pleased to meet you all" she beamed brightly, introducing herself in front of the whole class.

Clasping both of her hands, she spoke again, "Now that I'm your sensei, I will be changing your seat arrangements today so say 'sayonara' to your cheatmates-err seatmates" Yoshida-sensei joked, earning laughs from the other students. Well, that excludes me since I'm not a fan of jokes.

Soon enough, all of us got to pick our new seat numbers. Though it was pretty hard since everyone crowded the front, even Yoshida-sensei's mild scolding didn't work because everyone was too busy to get a lucky number from the glass jar. Everyone's desperate to get the same seatmate as last time.

"10-chan? Where are you 10-chan?" I was brought back to reality when sensei's voice resounded the room.

Flinching from how loud she called out, I hesitantly raised my hand, letting out a small "..here"

Yoshida-sensei smiled, surprised, "Well then, please introduce yourself" she urged. Oh right, we had to introduce ourselves before we take out seats.

I nodded before speaking again, "....zayoi...ikaru desu" my reply sounded more of a whisper, earning a confused stare from Yoshida-sensei. And so I decided to repeat it again, a bit louder, "I-Is-zayoi Hikaru desu" I mentally slapped myself hearing how my voice broke.

Sometimes I really hate having a very soft voice. Most of the time when I speak louder it's okay, but other times, like this, for example, my voice cracks. I'm praying no one heard that but Yoshida-sensei, because I'd die of humiliation if that happens.

"Ah! Izayoi-san! Yoroshiku! Now sit behind Tsukishima-san there, thank you"

I turned my back and started walking slowly to my designated seat when I came to realize that the name sensei just said is the same person Yama-chan introduced to me this morning. I'm actually worried that he might still be mad, but whatever, I just won't make eye contact.

"Out of all the people, I get to sit with busu (ugly/uggo)?" Tsukishima-san grumbled as I pass by him proving so that he's still annoyed. I'll leave it at that so we won't be having any more interactions.

After everyone's seated, Yoshida-sensei started the lesson. Soon enough after two hours of teaching, she was replaced by another teacher. Melody-sensei is our English teacher, then Teru-sensei for mathematics. Which I really hate.

Well, everyone hates math. Except for those mathematicians. Sometimes I would randomly wonder why the hell does math exist for? It's just mental torture for most. Even if I have a knack for studying, Math is still one of the subjects I despised and still despise until now.

It was around 12:30 in the afternoon when Nee-chan messaged me-  
From : Konami-nee  
To : Hikaru  
Subject : Urgent  
The interview's starting in less than 30 minutes. I need you ASAP!! -it read. Good thing is that lunch break also came so I'm free right now.

After keeping all of my things inside my bag I left the classroom and walked hurriedly to the empty music room located at the other building near Karasuno's Gym. Luckily this part of the school had fewer students hanging out so no one would be barging inside the music room while I use it. Shutting the door, I headed to the chair near the window. On it, is a guitar that has a stained yellow coating, which is absolutely my favorite. I picked it up and sat down.

I tapped Nee-chan's phone number and gave it a ring, seconds later she answered. "...nee-chan, I'm here..." I called out softly.

"Hikaru! Finally! I'm counting on you please! I'll make sure to practice as soon as you send the track to me" she sounded excited and nervous at the same time. I can faintly hear yells from her manager and makeup artists, they're probably busy on making my sister look like a Goddess on-screen.

Although, I personally think she already is. Konami-nee has long wavy pink hair, reaching below her waists. She inherited our mother's distinct auburn eyes, along with her pointed nose which added to her beauty.

Completely the opposite of me, who has short black hair, dull brown eyes, and small button nose. A total nerd. We're like strangers having the same surname.

"I understand, bye-" Nee-chan immediately dropped the call, without further ado. I tried not to think too much about it thinking that maybe she's just too busy to even remember.

Slipping my phone back to my skirt pocket, I gripped the frets of the guitar and started strumming chords that allowed me to say whether the strings are finely tuned or not. After a few twists, the sound of the strings harmoniously played with one strum.

I smiled, happy, hearing music. I always liked music. Listening to it and singing. My father always told me that he used to be a band vocalist back in the day before he met my mother. Nee-chan didn't have a knack for singing, but I did, and so Father taught me how to control it and even play some instruments. Mostly, the guitar and the piano.

Considering the time left before Nee-chan's interview, I decided to practice a small song.

".....zutto ishouni itta..." I sang as I strum the strings, remembering the chords and lyrics of one of my favorite songs. It's a song played in one anime that aired back then, . The meaning of the lyrics along with the catchy soft melody of the song made it my favorite one. "....futari de aruita ipponmichi.....futatsu ni wakarete-" my singing was cut off when my phone started ringing again.

It's probably Nee-chan, trying to rush me because she's nervous. I tapped the end button and positioned myself comfortably again, this time I put my phone on top of the small drawer beside me.

Should I sing Haniwa's Diagnosis: Love Sickness? I'm sure everyone would like to listen again to the first song we covered. I took off my glasses and set my phone to record and started singing, as I softly strum the chords. I leaned my head on the windowpane.

[THE SONG USED IS HONEYWORKS' DIAGNOSIS : LOVE SICKNESS. IT'S IN THE MULTIMEDIA AND SANA'S VOICE WILL BE HIKARU'S VOICE. PLEASE IMAGINE THAT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THE SONG. © ANIMEDOT FOR LYRICS. -N&N]

"....Koi no sakusen umaku ikimasen  
Kimi taisaku shichaunda akirechau desho?

Otome kokoro kawaru aki no sora  
Furimukanakya unto kōkai shichaunda kara

Kimi ga dareka ni homerareteru  
Katte ni yorokobu watashi desu ga  
Sono dare ka wa ne  
Onnanoko da to sukoshi fukuzatsu nan desu

Hanbunko shite suki tte nigai mon   
Zenbu wa nigakute nomemasen non   
Hanbunko shite doki tte itai no   
Kusuri wa itami ni kikimasen no   
'Suki' tte nimoji ubatchaitai no   
Tokubetsu hoka ni wa nozomimasen non   
Kyō kara watashi suki ni natchaeba?   
Mōsō tamani wa hitsuyō desho! Ne?   
Koi tte yamai da yo

Kataomoi wa tanoshii tte kiita kedo sonna no uso   
Tsurakute namida bakari da   
Demo ne suki tte kizuketa toki wa ureshikattan da

Hanbunko shite suki tte omoi mon   
Hitori ja omokute motemasen non   
Hanbunko shite doki tte omoi mo   
Tokubetsu ja nakya iya da yo....."

With a satisfied smile on my face, I finished the song and tapped the stop button on my phone. I opened the sending app and quickly sent my recording to my sister. When I say that we cover songs, I meant like this. My sister being the pretty social person she is the one who appears physically as the singer and I am the voice behind all of her performances since I hate unnecessary attention. This is also the secret she's trying to protect all the time which is why she always warns me not to get too fond of people.

Only a few people know about this secret of ours. Nee-chan's manager and her staff. The two of us are Izanami, and we intend to keep it a secret forever, both for me and my sister's career.

I received a message from Nee-chan, saying thank you and that she received it. She even told me that her interview's going to air later at 8 pm and that I should watch it. I meekly smiled before putting down the guitar on the chair as I stand up. As I was walking down, I realized that I have left my glasses on the window so I turned back to go get it.

That's when I stopped dead in my tracks. I could barely make it out, but someone was outside the window, looking at me. I gulped down and nervously walked closer and grabbed my glasses that he graciously put forth for me. As my vision got better with the glasses on, my eyes widened as I sweatdropped from both sides of my face.

Shit.

His lips curved into an amused smile as he placed a hand under his chin, "Heh" I flinched when he spoke. "So you're the voice behind Izanami?" he chuckled as he looked at my figure from top to bottom.

I couldn't move. My mouth opened but my voice wouldn't come out. I couldn't speak. I was too shocked. Did I just get our secret exposed?

Moreover, why did have to be him?

Why did it have to be Tsukishima Kei out of all the students here in Karasuno?

e n d o f c h a p t e r


	4. 💮San💮

💮hikaru💮

This day would be the day that I actually didn't understand anything in class. It's like every single word coming out of my teacher's mouth is gibberish. The only thing clear to me is how Tsukishima-san was looking at me with a small cocky smile on his face, and how nervous and anxious it made me.

Classes are over in a flash, without a single lesson sinking in my head and right now I'm scurrying to get my stuff inside my bag. I'm in a hurry to catch up to the tall blonde who walked out of the classroom 7 minutes ago.

Nee-chan's not going to like this. Tsk. What have I done? I need to fix this. Running with all my might, I checked every floor for any signs of him, my heart banging in my chest, nervously looking around. But to my dismay, as I reach the highest floor in our building, there was still no sign of Tsukishima-san. Even Yama-chan was gone from his room when I walked pass it so I didn't have any way to get to that person.

I was internally cursing myself as I dejectedly walked down the stairs and went home.

"Hikaru-chan, why the long face? Come let's have dinner" I looked up at Tōru-nii's face, his hand put forth expecting me to take it. He is Oikawa-san's eldest son, Oikawa Tōru who happened to go Aoba Johsai and lost to Karasuno's team a while back.

I gave him a weak smile and walked passed him to their house. "Kaa-chan! Tora-nee! Hikaru-chan's here!" he yelled as he welcomed me inside. After putting away my shoes, I walked to the dining room and found all members of the Oikawa family seated around the table.

"Hikaru-chan~ I missed seeing youuuuu~" cooed Tora-nee, Tōru-nii's 22 year old elder sister, and patted the seat beside her urging me to take it. Her long wavy hair is tied back into a ponytail which emphasized her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Of course I couldn't say no and gladly sat down. Even after food was served in front if me, I spaced out still thinking of Tsukishima-san's face when he saw me. He even said that I'm Izanami's voice which means that he also heard my conversation with Nee-chan. How the hell could I eat peacefully with everything that has happened? Tsk. Why am I so careless?

I flinched, letting out a silent shriek when a hand patted me on the shoulder, letting out a small shriek, "Hikaru-nee, are you okay? Oi Tōru, what did you to Hikaru-nee! Tora-nee he probably molested Hikaru-nee!" yelled Takeru to Tōru-nii who's eating got interrupted with what he said. Takeru is their nephew and is spending most of his days here with them.

"Oi Takeru! Shut up and just eat!" yelled Tōru-san at his nephew who kept on sneering at him.

"Pervert!" spat back the kid, sticking his tongue out.

Tōru-nii gritted his teeth in annoyance, "I said shut up!" he bursted out.

Tora-nee laughed uncontrollably beside me and almost choked on her food. Of course I couldn't help but laugh too. Though, I quickly reverted back to thinking what to do with Tsukishima-san.

Should I hire an assassin to shut him up?Should I bribe him?Or should I kneel in front of him and beg for his silence? WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?

My train of thoughts were cut off when Tora-san asked me. "Why are you looking so down Hikaru-chan? Is Takeru right that Tōru molested you?"

"Nee-chan I didn't!" protested Tōru-nii.

"Shut up Tōru-chan" she glared at her brother who instantly pursed his lips and continued eating. "Hm??" she faced me again and hummed, waiting for my response.

"....it's just homework Tora-san..... please don't worry about me...." I replied meekly and showed a forced smile.

I was actually thankful that she didn't asked me further about my answer and just let me be. After the dinner with the Oikawas I thanked them and went home to rest.

Though I couldn't rest. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even do my homeworks because I was too worried about what will happen tomorrow. Maybe the students will flock at me when I arrive tomorrow. I'd hate for that to happen. Surely news will reach Nee-chan in a flash after the possible commotion tomorrow when Tsukishima-san exposes me.

Nee-chan's career will end.

She's going to hate me.

Shit. I can't have the only family I have, hating me.

I dragged myself to the living room and turned on the TV, after receiving a message from Nee-chan that now's the time her interview will be broadcasted.

"-Let us give a round of applause to Izanami's wonderful vocals once again! Wow! You really are a great singer aren't you, Izanami?" says the mc to my sister who's sitting cross legged on the couch across him.

Nee-chan's wearing a pink sleeveless dress with sakura prints reaching a few inches above her knees. Her pink long hair is tied into a braid on the side. Her make up is mild which defined her natural beauty even more. She looked stunning and everyone looked at her with admiration.

"Thank you, I'm really happy you liked it!" replied Nee-chan, pulling one of her brightest smiles that even the male mc had his cheeks tinted light pink from seeing her.

"N-Now this is your second interview right?" the mc stuttered as he looked at the cardboard which contained the whole flow of the program.

"Yes and I'm really thrilled!" beamed Nee-chan and waved over to the audience watching them live. Earning a lot of excited cheer from them. Wow, nee-chan really is charming and is very well liked.

As expected of her. But wait, tsk, I still have Tsukishima-san to think about.

Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes that it's actually annoying. I should've closed the window when I recorded.

After a few minutes more of regretting my decisions over and over again, I heard Nee-chan answering a question from the mc. "So why did you want to be an idol, Izanami-chan?"

"My parents died when I was young and so I had to work for myself. I don't have any siblings or any relatives that will take me in. From then on I dreamed of getting myself out of that life and being scouted as an idol is my stepping stone. Thank you all for making all of this possible! Also I'm planning to release an album of original songs maybe some time this year! Hope you guys look forward to it!" she beamed, talking about the songs made for me to sing and for her to act. It's a project we've both been working on that's why she was busy with photoshoots. Next month will be my turn to go to Tokyo again and record my part.

I felt sad, hearing her say that she doesn't have any siblings but then again, I was used to it. Ever since she got famous for our videos, she was introduced to the public as a girl who's been alone all her life. Earning a lot of sympathy from a lot of people.

And I've lived as a secret sister that she wants to hide until the end. Such a boring life, for a boring girl like me. But I guess it was okay. I love Nee-chan. She provided me with food, clothes and lunches for school. She's my only family and I would do anything to keep her dreams and happiness together. Even if it meant lowering myself to beg for Tsukishima-san.

And so I tucked myself in and braced myself for tomorrow. "... tomorrow's going to be a long day.."

💮the next day💮

"....tsukishima-san, please don't tell anyone about that...I'm begging you...." I pleaded, my voice almost sounded like a whisper as I face Tsukishima-san.

We're currently at the shoe locker room, and I have been waiting for this moment the entire day. I kept looking at him every single time I had the chance and he would briefly give me an annoyed look with his brows furrowed. It was very hard to find the right time to talk to him. He always leaves the classroom during lunch break to eat with Yama-chan in someplace I didn't know. During class, he would ignore me most of the time so I never got to approach him.

Now's the perfect chance. He was walking with a talk white-haired third year earlier, while I followed the two of them starting from when he waited outside her room. I must say, she really is tall. Almost the same height as Tsukishima-san. I think I've heard him call her Haru-senpai when I was tailing the two of them. Luckily their lockers are far from each other so I quickly took advantage of this to talk to Tsukishima-san.

His brows furrowed as he slowly closed the door of his locker, "I'll think about it" a nonchalant answer from him as he crossed his arms.

He's really hard to talk to. Not only is he stingy, he's also mean and too indifferent. The only time these words didn't apply to him is when he's spending time with the tall third year earlier. I couldn't care less but I needed to do this

"....promise I'll do anything you want me to do.... onegaishimasu...." I pleaded, bowing my head 45° degrees. Feeling his piercing gaze on the top of my head. I feel like I'm going to regret doing this. I just have this gut feeling that I did the wrong thing.

I looked up after a few more seconds and saw his uncaring expression changing into a rather scary and intimidating look. "Anything?" Tsukishima-san asked.

I gulped a forming lump in my throat and nodded. I urged myself too speak, even though I was too nervous of what this will result to, ".....yes...anything..."

"Then, I have three things I want you to do everyday." He started, "One is that you are going to go home with me everyday. And Two is that you will make me lunch everyday and accompany me.Three is the final conclusion of the two, you are to be my servant, as long as I want" Tsukishima-san finished, keeping his hands in his pocket.

I was speechless. I didn't know if I should even take this up. Lunches for the two of us everyday? That's too much work, and I'm not that great with cooking. And we're going home together everyday? People would think that we're going out, and that means more attention on me. And that's the least I want.

His last condition, what was it again? A servant? Does he think of himself as a king? I'm starting to question if I really needed to do this. I could just bribe him. But that would mean I have to ask Nee-chan for a large sum of money, which would make everything more complicated.

I'm a pretty prideful person but Nee-chan needs this. Okay Hikaru, swallow up your pride. It's for Nee-chan. If it's for Nee-chan, you would do anything right? And you don't want her to hate you so suck it up and get this shit under control.

"I don't have all day busu (ugly). Take it or leave it" I flinched hearing his sudden words. Tsukishima-san turned his back and was already putting on his headphones to blast some music in it.

"Wait!" he looked back to me, giving me a tired look.

"....I accept....." my knuckles turned white as I clenched my fist tightly, forcinf myself to accept this deal.

The corner of his lips curved up into an amused smile, "Then we have a deal, busu (ugly)?" I nodded furiously, thinking that it would be bad if he goes back to his word. "Let's go home"

"....I understand Tsukishi-"

"Goshujin." my eyes widened in surprise, "From now on you address me as Goshujin"

Swallowing my pride once again, I bowed my head just like a servant does in front of her master "...yes goshujin.."

And this is how we became master and servant. I hate it, but I have to do it. My beloved sister's career is up to me to protect. Even if it means I lower down my pride and obediently listen to this person's orders.

e n d o f c h a p t e r


	5. 💮Yon💮

💮hikaru💮

Around 6 am, I woke up and proceeded to send my daily recording to my sister. She needed it for the variety show she's filming where she's said to sing a song every single day she wakes up. To start a new day with lots of energy, I picked a song performed by Utada Hikaru from my playlist. I took my guitar from my room and sat comfortably on the couch. Strumming random chords for my finger to be comfortable with playing it. After a few minutes of finger warm-ups I plucked the right chords for the song and sang along.

I hated singing in the morning, all because my voice still sounds hoarse and my throat hurts whenever I do. Although, I don't have any choice since it is for my sister. Before long, I finished my recording and proceeded to take a bath.

Around 6:30, I got busy cooking my lunchbox when I received a message from an unknown number.

From : xxxxxxxxxxx  
To : Izayoi Hikaru  
Subject: ...  
Oi, you better not forget my lunch busu (ugly). We had a deal. 

It read. From the way he addressed me, I didn't need to ask who this is. I already knew.

I facepalmed, remembering the mess I got myself into yesterday. I almost forgot the cursed deal I had to make with that blonde glasses boy who kept calling me ugly. Not that I mind though, but is he always like that? I wonder what could have happened to Tsukishima-san.

After sending a simple ok to him, I prepared another set of food for him and left for school.

Meeting another one of my classmates, and neighbor on the way. "Good morning Izayoi-san" Takahashi-san bowed upon seeing me walk down the stairs. My apartment is just above hers and we would occasionally meet each other on the way to school.

Her hair is perfectly tied in two perfect twintails as usual, her round eyes of the same color added to her beautiful face along with her plump pink lips. I expected less of our school's 'Takane-no-Hana'.

『ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ ᴛʀᴀɴꜱʟᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ "ꜰʟᴏᴡᴇʀ ᴏɴ ᴀ ʜɪɢʜ ᴘᴇᴀᴋ" ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴍᴇᴀɴꜱ "ᴀ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜᴏ ɪꜱ ᴜɴʀᴇᴀᴄʜᴀʙʟᴇ"-N&N』

I bent my head as a response, "....good morning..." my voice almost sounding like a whisper. She gave me a soft smile before proceeding to unchain her bike. Maybe I should buy one too so I wouldn't have to walk to school?

Soon enough, she finished and waved goodbye before riding her way to Karasuno. I don't really know much about her and I think she's living all alone in her apartment since I never see her go out with anyone.

As for me, I took a shortcut to avoid crowded streets where students usually take. I have never liked busy streets, and it also applies to people, nosy ones specifically. My sister would always urge me to try and engage in conversations with lots of people, but when I do, it always ends up in a very awkward conversation. They would get annoyed since my voice is too soft for them to hear, and would even rudely play with their phones whenever I'm saying something.

Talking isn't really for me.

I finally arrived at Karasuno after a 15-minute walk. I was busy changing into my indoor shoes when someone slammed my shoe locker from behind.

Startled, I panicked to see who it was and turned around."You didn't read all of my messages busu (ugly)" Tsukishima glared at me, annoyed.

I gulped in fear and fished for my phone inside my skirt pocket. My hands were shaking, nervous, as I scrolled down his previous message. 'I'll wait at the store below Karasuno, we'll go to school together' I cursed myself inside my own mind before looking up to face the blonde.

"....I'm sorry Tsuki-" his eyes squinted hearing that I almost called him by his surname. Ugh. Must I really call him that? "-goshujin"

He took a step back and rolled his eyes before opening his shoe locker which is coincidentally beside mine. "Read everything the next time, idiot" he muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded before turning my back and started walking ahead. Only to get held back with a hand placed on my head, a little bit tightly. "Servants wait for their masters, busu (ugly). Tsk" Tsukishima says, before walking ahead and dragging me with his hand still on my head.

Everyone's eyes are on us and I absolutely hate having unnecessary attention. I hung my head down, hoping my glasses and bangs are enough to cover my face. After a few minutes of walking, we finally reached our room and sat down our respective seats.

Still feeling uneasy about our talk yesterday, I tapped him on the shoulder three times. He wasn't turning his head but he asked, "What is it busu (ugly)?" and thankfully it was loud enough for me to hear.

I leaned closer for him to hear my abnormally soft and quiet voice, "....will you really keep that a secret, Tsukishima-san......?"

I heard mutter a small 'tsk' before turning around to face me. Our faces were literally an inch apart but I couldn't care less. I'm not one to blush easily, so I casually moved back a bit.

His eyes stared at me tiredly and for all I knew he is probably cursing me right now. "We had a deal right? I'm not that much of prick to break it. I may not look like it but I don't go against what I said" he replied rather seriously, without spouting an insult for me.

"Stop asking me now, busu (ugly). You're annoying" and there it is. He gave me one last look before turning back and blasting music from his beloved headphones.

As for me, I laid my back feeling relieved that with this, I can protect my sister's secret. Soon enough Yoshida-sensei arrived at started discussing a new lesson. Around 12:30 when our second class with Yuichi-sensei finished, and it's finally time for lunch break.

Without a second thought, I placed Tsukishima-san's lunch box on his desk walked away. Only to get stopped when he called my name. Well, my insult of a nickname, "Oi busu (ugly) what is this? And where are you going?" the blonde asked, pointing at the food container wrapped in a checkered blue cloth.

I blinked a few times trying to think of a reason as to why he was asking something so obvious. I tilted my head sideways before answering,   
".... lunch.....and I'm heading out to eat lunch....?" his face dropped to a frown at my answer. What? I only answered his question. Why is he making a face like I said something incredibly stupid?

He shut his eyes for a second, annoyed before standing up and looked at me. Everyone in the classroom started gossiping, asking questions that are probably about how the two of us are unusually very friendly with each other. Tsukishima-san rarely talks to anyone in this classroom, and everybody knows that. I wanted to say that our conversations are far from what their brains are thinking of. Mind you all that it's nowhere near friendly.

Tsukishima-san picked up the lunch I made for him, took my hand and placed it above. He leaned in a bit closer to my ear and whispered, "Servants stays with their masters whenever they eat." he says before grabbing me by the hand and dragging me out of the classroom.

Again with the servant and master shit. I sighed to myself as I let myself be carried along to who knows where. Our classmates must be making a pretty big deal about what just happened and will probably start pairing the two of us all the time. Another sigh to another problem I've made.

It's not even a day into this deal yet I find myself exhausted already. The gossips didn't end there. Since my so-called master isn't planning to let go of my hand as walked along the hallway, even the first years turned heads to check out the girl walking with this insanely huge and handsome guy.

"Tsukki! Hikaru!"

I lifted my head up when I heard Yama-chan's cheerful voice, and I was right, he stood a few steps away from us waving his hand happily. As we got closer, Yama-chan's eyes landed on our hands. Oh boy.

"What is this unexpected development?! It's only been a day! Don't tell me you guys are dati-"

His endless stream of questions were interrupted by Tsukishima-san who squinted his eyes at his friend, "Furusai Yamaguchi" he simply stated but this phrase made Yama-chan stop blabbering.

Yama-chan scratched the back of his head and muttered a small apology to his friend. "Gomen Tsukki."

Tsukishima-san nodded a bit before walking again, still dragging me along. Why isn't he even letting go of my hand? I'm not going to try and escape him, it's not like I have choice here.

Yama-chan followed the two of us, walking beside Tsukishima-san. "Are you guys having lunch, Hikaru?" he asked, exchanging looks between the tall boy and me. I nodded and showed him the lunch boxes I'm currently holding. "Then, can I come along, Tsukki?" the smiling boy questioned his awfully quiet friend.

Tsukishima-san gave him a brief look, "Do what you want" is his cold reply. But judging from the smile on Yama-chan's face, I could tell that it's a commonly used phrase by this guy when he's talking to Yama-chan.

The three of us reached the rooftop. Aftet picking a comfortable spot, we settled down. Tsukishima-san took the blue bento box from me without further ado and started eating. His eyes would widen every now and then, and I internally wished that he would find my cooking delicious.

"Eh? You made lunch for Tsukki?" Yama-chan asked, bewildered seeing that his friend is already eating. I nodded before opening mine and started eating as well. "Ne Tsukki?" called out Yama-chan to his blonde friend, eating continuously in silence.

It took him a while to answer since he had his mouth full, "What is it Yamaguchi?" he questioned.

"I thought you never liked eating bento. Many girls would offer you theirs but you won't take it. Why is it that you're eating food that Hikaru made, Tsukki?" Yama-chan's question turned the whole atmosphere around them awkward. I pretended not to hear since I didn't want to get involved.

Tsukishima-san heaved a sigh before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me closer to him."Listen here Yamaguchi."   
He put down his food for a moment and pointed a finger at me. "This girl is my servant. I'm her master and it's her job to cook and bring me lunch everyday. Don't get the wrong idea" he stated before letting go of me and continued eating all of his food.

Yama-chan on the other hand, had a shocked look on his face. "S-Servant? Isn't that kind of too much? Are you really his servant, Hikaru?" he faced me with worried look plastered on his face.

".....yes...."

I saw him gulp in nervousness, probably scared of how things are going to escalate between the two of us. Yama-chan opened his mouth again and was about to speak when the rooftop door slammed open.

Revealing a white haired female together with a small black haired boy. I haven't processed who they were and even squinted my eyes to see better. But the moment I did I was pulled back by Yama-chan and Tsukishima-san.

His hand covered my mouth and gave me a stern look. "Don't make a sound busu (ugly)" he warned.

I actually frowned at his remark, but even so, I did as he said. Ah. Is this white haired girl the tall third year he was talking to yesterday?

e n d o f c h a p t e r


	6. 💮Go💮

💮third💮

Lunch break ended in an awkward silence between the three. After the third years, Koharu and Nishinoya walked inside the rooftop, Tsukishima's mood dropped. The atmosphere around him turned colder than usual, and it didn't take a genius to notice it. Even Hikaru could tell what was wrong.

Koharu and Nishinoya finished their time alone at the rooftop, and by then, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Hikaru exited the place. The green haired boy exchanged looks between Tsukishima and his fidgeting fingers. He worried about his friend being so incredibly silent. But he never dared to ask, he's afraid that the boy would just get pissed even more.

"M-My class is this way. I'll see you guys later okay? Ja ne, Tsukki" Yamaguchi awkwardly said goodbye to the two.

"Sure" was the blonde's short reply. He didn't bother to look at his friend and just continued walking.

Hikaru on the other hand, "....ja ne Yama-chan..." she bowed and was about to run off to her master's side when Yamaguchi pulled her by the arm. She hummed, waiting for him to speak again.

Hikaru knew what Yamaguchi felt like when they were walking back together. The girl wasn't dense, she's quiet observant underneath her bangs and glasses. And again, any person would know what's going on after seeing that scene at the roof.

"Please talk to him, Hikaru. Tsukki may look like he's fine and he doesn't care but I know that he's having a hard time." pleaded the boy, sighing. Hikaru patted him on the shoulder, understanding how he must've felt. As a friend, he wouldn't dare to ask if it meant angering the blonde.

But Hikaru, having a simple deal with blonde, is still an outsider without any bonds or connections to the boy. Surely, she had more freedom to talk to him. "...I'll do my best Yama-chan...." she says before parting with the green haired boy.

Luckily, Tsukishima had been feeling shitty and didn't walk as fast as usual. Making it easier for Hikaru to catch up to him. "What did he say to you?" asked the blonde after he heard her soft footsteps behind him. Surprisingly, he knew that Yamaguchi held the girl back for a few seconds. 

"....nothing much...."

Tsukishima's face crumpled, it still annoyed him that her voice sounded so soft that he could barely make out what she said. He wondered why her voice sounded loud and good when she sang at the music room. "What" she flinched a bit, hearing his tone of voice.

Hikaru sighed, "I said it's nothing goshujin" she repeated, quite thankful that her voice didn't break this time.

"Tsk" he clicked his tongue at her words. The two of them still have a long way back to their rooms and so the blonde decided to blast music in his headphones.

But just as he was putting it on, Hikaru spoke. The hallways were unexpectedly empty which amplified her meek voice a bit. "....you like her don't you....?"

Tsukishima's eyes widened, her sudden question caught him off guard, but he quickly hid his flustered reaction. "The hell are you talking about, busu?" he spat out, trying to sound annoyed.

But the girl knew better than to let herself get fooled by his act. "...you like that white haired third year right...?" she asked again.

Tsukishima stayed quiet. Not wanting to prove the girl's point. He thought that if he ignored her, she would stop blabbering about nonsense. Only Yamaguchi knew about his hidden feelings for the girl. He hid it perfectly, knowing that he stood no chance against his respected senpai, Nishinoya.

Tsukishima only had a simple interest for the girl, he just wanted to know her but seeing her personalities and sides during practice, made him realize that he likes the girl. She was quirky, noisy and stood out because of her height. She's smart, and very pretty but at the same time, she was still kind. He liked that about her.

"....Even if you won't say anything, I'll still continue talking to you goshujin.." he was snapped back to reality when the girl spoke beside him. She faced him, her brown eyes meeting his.

"Stop talking. You don't know what you're saying busu" he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Wanting the girl to just shut her trap and leave him be. He didn't want anyone poking into his business. Even Yamaguchi couldn't squeeze answers from him, let alone this nobody he took in as a servant.

But Hikaru wasn't stopping, "....is the guy with him her boyfriend?.." Tsukishima flinched at her question and stopped walking. Hikaru did the same and faced her master, their eyes meeting again.

Tsukishima has his brows furrowed even more, feeling angry that this girl is really pushing him off the edge. "So what if he is? Are you pitying me? If that's so then I don't need—"

"...I don't." she interrupted. "... I was just wondering, why you never confessed?"

The blonde got surprised with the unexpected answer from the girl. She wasn't looking down on him? "As if I had a chance" he scoffed at her question.

But her eyes had this peircing gaze that made Tsukishima uncomfortable, she wasn't getting fazed even when he glared at her. "....you haven't tried, how would you know you have no chance?.." Hikaru stated, giving off an aura that somehow resembled Hinata's whenever he got serious.

Why is she like this? Why does she even care? "Noya-san is a great guy. I can't even compare. He's kind, very outgoing and Haru-senpai is happier when she's with him" Tsukishima sighed. Inside his head, he asked himself why was he saying these kind of things to someone like her. She's not even that close to him. They've only known each other for like 3 days.

"...Oh yeah you can't compare. You're not kind at all...." Hikaru suddenly teased, giving him an oblivious look.

Tsukishima just rolled his eyes, "What the hell. Now you're insulting me." he couldn't help but laugh a bit at how the mood instantly changed when she joked. Well, it wasn't really a joke. "Just so you know, Servants don't go saying shit about their masters" he even added as they started walking again side by side.

"...okay..."

"I hate you"

"... okay..."

"The hell's with that answer?"

Well, maybe that was the reason why he could easily admit things. They weren't friends. They were just more than strangers. But somehow, he found it easy to talk to her. Was it because she's a straightforward person like him too? All that he knows is that his heart didn't feel as heavy as before.

Telling her these simple things, and getting unexpected answers got him feeling better.

A part of him believed that this girl can be someone he could trust.

e n d o f c h a p t e r


	7. 💮Roku💮

💮third💮

Hikaru's day started with the same routine as the past week. She records a song despite having a groggy morning voice and sends it over to her sister. Afterward, she would take a quick bath and prepared lunch for herself and her master for almost 8 days today, Tsukishima.

Though it's a little different because her master came over to pick her up today. His tall figure waited outside her apartment, eyes closed, his back leaning on the outer walls of the place with hands in his pockets.

His eyes immediately fluttered open as soon as he heard the door close. Tsukishima's expression is as dead and uninterested as usual. "My legs are numb from standing. What the hell took you so long busu?" he grumbled as soon as Hikaru walked closer to him. As expected, even after spending days with her he still wouldn't call her by her name. She got used to it though. The girl even thought of changing her official name of that. Well, it was just a thought.

In all honesty, Hikaru found him rather handsome and charming, well if he keeps his foul mouth shut. She noticed it after a week of spending every lunch break and after school practice with him.

The black-haired female bowed down in front of the tallboy, before greeting, "....ohayou gozaimasu, goshujin. I woke up a bit late and it took longer for me to cook today's lunch...." was her explanation.

Tsukishima gave her a brief look before turning his back and started walking. The female followed behind and soon enough the two's is on their way to Karasuno. Silence ruled between the two of them as they walked, Kei put on his headphones and Hikaru did the same with her newly bought earpods. They were both the quiet type and this type of silence during a walk is exactly what they like.

"Tsukki! Hikaru!" yelled a green-haired boy from behind the two. But he never got any response, instead, the two of them kept walking. Yamaguchi had no other choice but to catch up to them and give them both a little tap on the shoulder. "Good morning!" he greeted again as the two turned their heads to face him.

Tsukishima slung his headphone on his neck after seeing Yamaguchi smiling stupidly beside him. It was his way to show respect for his friend, and of course, Hikaru did the same and hid her earpods inside he skirt pocket.

Yamaguchi greeted both of them, "Good morning!" with a smile on his face. The two did nothing more than just a nod and a bow. Yamaguchi couldn't help but grumble, "It's annoying how you two are so alike"

Tsukishima's brows furrowed at his friend's statement. What could possibly be similar between this ugly girl and him? "We're nothing like each other Yamaguchi. She's ugly and I'm not" the blonde boy defended giving the silent girl beside him a sneer. Hikaru could only nod awkwardly under the threatening look from her master.

Tsukishima still couldn't call her by her name. He found it uncomfortable and would want to stick to calling her ugly. But if he were, to tell the truth, Hikaru wasn't unsightly at all. She just had a sucky sense of fashion. Her black hair would always be unruly, her bangs always covering her eyes, and even her bag and jacket she always wore looked like it belonged to a homeless person.

The boy didn't understand why she was like that. Even after a week of spending time with her every lunch break, she would never speak or even tell him anything. The only time they had a decent conversation was when she was comforting him. He expected that she'd loosen up a bit to him after that. It annoys him that she would just answer shortly whenever he asked her about something. And it didn't help that her voice is soft and Tsukishima would always be frowning after a single reply from her.

"There's a lot of things common about you two" Yamaguchi insisted, getting weirded looks from both Hikaru and his friend. "You're both quiet. You're both smart. The two of you like music too."

Tsukishima scoffed, "A lot of people like music, tsk" he clicked his tongue before walking ahead with his hands in his pockets. Hikaru followed behind Tsukishima, still as quiet as ever.

Yamaguchi chuckled seeing the rare sight of Tsukishima getting so comfortable with a girl around him. The green-haired boy knew how awkward and uncomfortable it made his friend whenever a girl beside Kiyoko-san is near him, and when he does feel incredibly annoyed his mouth would spout insults like a machine gun with unlimited ammo.

Soon enough, the three of them arrived at school and went on their separate ways to their rooms.

Tsukishima and Hikaru got the same envious stares from all their female classmates."Here they come" they heard some of them whisper as they walked to their seats. The girls are jealous of Hikaru because she was the only one that the blonde boy allowed to be near him.

Questioning why is someone as unattractive and a total nerd like Hikaru even caught the handsome boy's attention?

Hikaru looked like a nerd, but she knows that she's not. Her 500/650 eyesight urged her to buy glasses since everything around her is blurred like a restricted Japanese video.

"....goshujin..." Hikaru tugged on the boy's sleeves, thinking that he might be feeling annoyed by how everyone in their classroom looked at the two of them.

Tsukishima hummed, as he turned his head a bit to the side to get a glimpse of his servant. As usual, in the classroom, Hikaru would cover her face with her bangs more, and the blonde found this irritating. "You look like a witch, busu" he commented before completely turning around to face her.

Hikaru could only let out a small chuckle, hearing another insult come out from her master's mouth. "...really? You said that the last time too goshujin..." she asked, showing a small smile to the boy.

However, Tsukishima's expression remained the same. But behind his usual poker face, he was actually surprised that this quiet and almost emotionless girl actually showed him a smile. It took her a week to smile like that.

The blonde boy reached out his hand over to her face, slowly but surely tucking her long bangs behind her ear. Their classmates got surprised. Even Hikaru by her master's sudden actions. But that didn't stop there.

After Tsukishima removed all pieces of hair blocking the girl's face, he tilted his head to the side, one hand under his chin. "That's a lot better. You actually look like a person" he says, dropping the final bomb inside their whole classroom.

Hikaru remained stunned for a moment before smiling widely, all because her master finally complimented her. Though it still sounded like a lowkey insult. "....thank you goshujin..." she muttered under her breath.

The quiet girl for once, felt happy because as she protects her sister, she's also gaining this cold person's trust.

e n d o f c h a p t e r


End file.
